Love is Never Wrong
by Princess Antanasia the Vampire
Summary: A series of unrelated poems for the lovers of the TMI/ TID universe. Warning - it will show when a poem is about one of my favorite ships...Ratings vary from K to T. Now Complete.
1. Warm Blooded

**Summary:** Love is never wrong and Simon will not allow his vampiric nature to keep him from Isabelle.

**Author's Note: I love Simon and Izzy. They're so cute.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices

When

Soft

Meets

Hard

pretty

Black

Hair

Spilling

Over

Two

Bodies

One

Cold

One

Warm

He

Smiles

Warmly

Baring

His

Fangs

Out

In

His

Excitement

She

Touches

Him

Softly

And

He

Kisses

Her

Marked

Flesh

He

Feels

He

Smells

Her

Lifeblood

Pulsing

Underneath

Her

Smooth

Skin

Covered

In

Scars

Of

Old

Runes

And

He

Wants

It

But

He

Wants

Her

More

She

Makes

Him

Feel

As

If

He

Were

Still

Alive

His

Heart

Still

Beating

Beating

His

Love

For

Her

Almost

As

If

He

Were

Still

Human

Still

Warm

Blooded


	2. His Loyalty

**Summary:** Love is never wrong, even though Will feels otherwise.

**Author's Note: I don't ship Will and Tessa but I think will is so sweet and tragic and I love him to death. I hope he finds someone to love him.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices

The

Sky

Is

Gray

Like

Her

Eyes

Like

Her

Name

He

Walks

In

The

Rain

To

Hide

The

Falling

Tears

Lonely

Angel

Nephilim

How

Could

He

Possibly

Steal

From

His

Soul

Brother

Dying

More

Every

Day

Dragging

Him

Along

Self

Loathing

And

Suicidal

Thoughts

And

He

Wants

Her

But

It

Is

Wrong

But

He

Loves

Her

But

She

Loves

Him

He

Hopes

Bitterly

That

His

Brother

Appreciates

His

Loyalty.


	3. Angels

**Summary:** Love is never wrong but sometimes it hurts.

**Author's Note: Not a great ship, but unavoidable when doing TMI/ TID. I don't ship them with other people; I just don't think that they're great. It shows.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

Red

And

Gold

Quite

A

Pair

Love

So

Young

So

Desperate

He

Knows

He

Will

Hurt

Her

She

Does

Not

Care

Doomed

And

Forever

Nephilim

With

Blood

Of

Heaven

But

A

Match

Guaranteed

Hell

He

Bears

Scars

Of

Her

Runes

She

Bears

Scars

Of

His

Knife

Forever

Entangled

With

Death

And

Blood

And

Disgust

And

Family

Alone

As

A

Pair

Together

Is

Solitude

Two

Angels.


	4. Understand

**Summary:** Love is never wrong even when expressed in the wrong way. Valentine does not understand what he did wrong.

**Author's Note: Blah. I felt sort of bad for Valentine for a while and maybe still do. He does love Jocelyn but Jocelyn has moved on.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

He

Cannot

Fathom

Why

She

Left

Took

His

Little

Girl

Left

His

Precious

Boy

To

Rot

He

Misses

Her

In

Agony

Her

Flaming

Hair

Haunts

His

Desperate

Dreams

He

Wants

To

Be

A

Family

His

Boys

Jonathan

And

Jonathan

One

His

Demon

Spawn

Who

Looks

Like

Him

And

Reminds

Him

Of

Her

The

Other

His

Stolen

Gold

Haired

Angel

And

His

Sweet

Insolent

Girl

And

His

Beautiful

Lovely

Wife

He

Wants

Her

More

Than

He

Wants

To

Live

But

She

Hates

Him

He

Will

Make

Her

See

Make

Her

Love

Him

He

Wants

Her

Soft

Hands

On

His

Body

He

Has

Not

Touched

A

Woman

Since

Her

Betrayal

And

He

Yearns

Not

Understanding

How

She

Hurt

Him

Or

Why

He

Still

Hurts

He

Does

Not

Understand


	5. Grow Wings

**Summary:** Love is never wrong and doesn't care about status…

**Author's Note: A fantastic ship! Love them!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices or The Mortal Instruments.

Ascendant

Servant

And

Angel

Man

In

Secret

And

Happiness

And

Love

Behind

Doors

Locked

With

Runes

He

Showed

Her

How

To

Draw

Adoration

In

His

Eyes

Though

In

A

Plain

Dress

She

Tends

His

Fires

He

Glows

Like

The

Flames

She

Kindles

When

She

Is

Near

She

Has

Stoked

A

Fire

Within

Him

She

Quietly

Hums

Forgets

Her

Scar

And

Her

Misfortune

When

Is

Near

For

She

Loves

Him

And

Sees

That

He

Loves

Her

He

Kisses

Her

Hand

As

She

Leaves

His

Room

Which

He

Has

Watched

Her

Clean

There

Is

No

Better

Fate

Happiness

For

Two

Hard

Lives

Watch

As

They

Grow

Wings


	6. Blue Fire

**Summary:** Love is never wrong and Alec and Magnus know that they are right, despite what anyone says.

**Author's Note: My favorite ship in all of the two series. Love them so much. They are adorable and wonderful and sweet. Not to mention quirky and fun and meant for each other.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.

Warm

Together

Hand

In

Hand

Downworlder

And

Shadowhunter

A

Warlock

Child

Of

Lilith

Holds

Tightly

A

Nephilim

Of

Angel

Blood

They

Are

Peacefully

Blissful

As

They

Fall

Asleep

In

The

Soft

Loving

Caress

Of

Each

Other

And

Of

Warm

Shadows

Of

Flickering

Flames

Of

Blue

Fire


	7. Heartbeat

**Summary:** Love is never wrong but Henry and Charlotte never realized what they had was love.

**Author's Note: Another one of my favorite TMI/ TID universe ships. Actually Henry and Charlotte are tied for second place with Tessa and Jem. And by this point you all should know my favorite is Malec.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices or The Mortal Instruments.

Together

They

Complete

A

Societal

Need

One

To

Front

One

To

Lead

Believing

Each

The

Other's

Lie

But

Love

And

Surprise

Are

Their

New

Found

Realization

To

The

Death

The

Fight

For

Their

Keep

Their

Home

Parents

To

Several

While

Childless

Yet

That

Is

About

To

Change

Wonder

In

Both

Pairs

Of

Eyes

Light

Footed

Happiness

In

Face

Of

Fire

And

Hell

Hand

In

Hand

Fighting

Foul

Creatures

Of

Darkness

Making

The

World

A

Better

Place

For

All

Together

Sharing

In

Love

One

Heartbeat.


	8. Follow

**Summary:** Love is never wrong and comes, Luke and Jocelyn know, to those who wait.

**Author's Note: A sweet ship. They're so cute.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

Patience

A

Virtue

And

Pays

Off

For

Him

She

Welcomes

Him

Into

Her

After

Far

Too

Long

Of

Patient

Loyalty

Like

An

Ironic

Over

Large

Puppy

Scruffy

Sweetness

Playing

With

Fire

Haired

Beauty

She

Loves

Him

And

It

Is

Long

Past

It's

Time

As

They

Wed

And

Smile

So

Happy

In

The

Miasma

Of

Sorrow

Oblivious

To

Pain

And

They

Smile

At

Each

Other

As

She

Touches

His

Face

And

He

Caresses

Her

Soft

Scarred

Skin

And

Where

Each

One

Goes

The

Other

Will

Follow


	9. Do Us Part

**Summary:** Love is never wrong but Tessa and Jem count the days...

**Author's Note: Love this particular ship. Tied in second place with Henry and Charlotte, both pairings are second to Malec.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Mortal Instruments.

Slowly

Dying

Inevitable

Fate

Parting

But

Their

Lives

Are

Just

Beginning

Silver

To

Testify

His

Sickness

And

Jade

To

Testify

Her

Love

Warlock

Of

Questionable

Descent

And

Nephilim

A

Child

Of

A

Warm

Home

Not

His

Own

She

Loves

Another

As

She

Loves

Him

But

She

Has

Chosen

Sworn

To

Silence

Live

A

Lie

He

Holds

Her

Close

And

Prepares

To

Die

Light

And

Dark

Together

As

One

But

For

The

Pair

In

Love

Words

Have

New

Meaning

'Till

Death

Do

Us

Apart


	10. Shatters

**Summary:** Love is never wrong but sometimes it isn't love.

**Author's Note: Nate is an asshole and I feel awful for Jessie, even though she betrayed the Clave and was always such a brat.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices or The Mortal Instruments.

Alone

In

The

Dark

Whisper

Whisper

Of

The

Long

Dead

In

The

Walls

And

In

The

Floors

Huddled

Cold

An

Silent

Lonely

Angel

Broken

Wings

Shunned

By

Those

She

Betrayed

Those

Who

Care

Left

By

Her

Self

To

Despair

In

Her

Own

Thoughts

Of

Him

She

Says

That

He

Cannot

Love

Her

And

She

Has

Always

Been

So

Nice

How

Could

She

Lie

When

It

Matters

?

She

Knows

He

Must

Love

Her

He

Does

Because

If

He

Does

Not

Than

She

Is

Alone

And

Hurt

And

She

Knows

The

Warlock

Is

A

Liar

Because

She

Must

Be

He

Even

Gave

Her

A

Promise

And

His

Body

How

Could

He

Not

Love

Her

He

Kissed

So

Softly

The

Scars

Of

The

Runes

She

Had

Bore

And

Said

That

They

Do

Not

Matter

For

She

Has

Married

A

Mundane

Human

Man

Who

Loves

Her

He

Gave

Her

Everything

Even

A

Diamond

And

She

Sobs

As

It

Shatters


	11. Forgiven Maybe

**Summary:** Love is never wrong and Maia and Jordan know that forgiveness is divine.

**Author's Note: Another great ship.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices or The Infernal Devices.

Were

Together

Now

Apart

He

Loved

Her

More

Than

Life

She

Loved

Him

The

Same

Then

He

Was

Hurt

He

Passed

It

On

She

Thought

He

Ruined

Her

Life

Willingly

And

Knew

He

Was

Killing

Her

Humanity

Forced

Away

And

Kept

In

The

Dark

Solitude

And

Despair

He

Grabbed

On

A

Ray

Of

Beautiful

Sunlight

Hope

And

Now

Maybe

They

Are

Ready

To

Love

Again

Maybe

He

Is

Forgiven.

Maybe.


	12. Wedge

**Summary:** Love is never wrong, but sometimes it dies anyway.

**Author's Note: I always feel bad for Maryse and Robert. Robert less so, but still.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

They

Thought

Maybe

That

They

Had

Moved

Past

It

For

The

Sake

Of

Their

Sweet

Babies

But

The

First

All

Grown

Up

And

So

Different

But

Still

So

Loved

And

Disappointing

Maddening

Beloved

Second

So

Tortured

By

The

Burden

Of

Their

Secret

Wince

And

Memory

Of

Disloyalty

Disenchanted

Three

A

Cuckoo

But

Their

Own

All

The

Same

And

They

Were

Happy

For

A

Time

And

Maybe

She

Loved

His

Maybe

He

Loved

Her

Maybe

They

Could

Be

Happy

But

Fourth

In

Cold

Blood

And

Underground

No

Moving

Past

Their

Missing

Baby

His

Absence

The

Empty

Space

An

Ironic

Wedge


	13. Reborn

**Summary:** Love is never wrong, but sometimes it's an excuse and not really love.

**Author's Note: Hiya. So here we are again. Another pair I don't ship. But the ship exists so here's the poem.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

Infatuated

With

The

One

Person

He

Could

Never

Have

For

Precisely

That

Reason

The

Gold

Haired

Angel

With

Invisible

Wings

Forbidden

To

Love

One's

Soul

Pair

Safe

And

Comfortable

Because

He

Does

Not

Want

To

Be

The

Way

He

Is

Different

The

Rebel

Angel

Fierce

Black

And

Blue

With

Strong

Marks

To

Help

Him

See

How

Impossible

His

Desire

But

In

Color

In

His

Periphery

Glitter

To

Distract

Sparkles

To

Dazzle

Open

His

Eyes

To

See

He

Could

Love

Openly

And

Be

Proud

And

Free

His

Mentality

Reborn

**Author's Note II: Of course it ended Malec. How could it not?**


	14. Illuminated Anew

**Summary:** Love is never wrong but sometimes it isn't meant to be.

**Author's Note: Hey. This is the last poem. I wanted to end on a ship that I liked but I planned poorly and now this will be the last one.**

**Love you all.**

**P.S. I don't ship this.**

**P.P.S. I know I don't explicitly say which poem is what ship. If anyone can't figure it out, Private Message me or leave a review and I will answer your question.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

Cursed

To

Love

Darkness

That

Will

Never

Realize

Fierce

Eyes

Tortured

Heart

He

Wants

To

Make

It

Better

Wants

To

Fix

Him

Kill

His

Pain

But

He

Can

Not

And

It

Breeds

More

Hurt

Can

Not

Help

To

Love

The

Angel

Who

Belongs

Only

To

Her

Hard

To

Forget

Unrequited

Perhaps

He

Wants

Because

He

Has

Been

Starved

For

Affection

Perhaps

He

Has

Lived

Too

Long

He

Is

Tired

And

Just

Wants

Happiness

Although

He

Knows

He

Can

Not

Have

It

Dark

Like

Night

Until

It

Is

Illuminated

Anew


End file.
